1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rack, in particularly relates to a rack having multiple rack management modules, and a firmware updating method used by the rack.
2. Description of Prior Art
Traditionally, a server rack receives a plurality of servers and a Rack Management Controller (RMC). The rack administrators collect server information and control the servers via connecting the RMC to the servers.
The RMC is a kind of System on Chip (SoC) with memories, and is booted via firmware. As a result, similar to Central Processing Units (CPUs) of the servers, the rack administrators have to perform updates on firmware of the RMC from time to time.
Generally, the RMC receives firmware update images, and performs an update automatically on the firmware. Yet if the updating procedure is accidentally interrupted during execution (for example the servers crashed or the rack power is off), or the incorrect firmware is used in the updating procedure, after the RMC restarted, the RMC may not be able to boot normally. In the prior art, each rack is equipped with one RMC, accordingly if the RMC fails to boot normally, then all servers in the rack fail to function normally which is not desirable to server users.
Further, since the RMC cannot boot normally after firmware update fails, the rack is not able to re-update the firmware without external support (for example update manually by the rack administrators) for resolving the issue.
In view of this, it is an object to people who skills in the art to provide solutions where the RMC is able to re-update the firmware without external support after the firmware update fails and assures that the RMC is able to boot normally.